


Hernando's Hideaway

by SerenaJones



Series: Sow and Reap [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenaJones/pseuds/SerenaJones
Summary: In a dark, secluded place Ryou and Ryuji have a little naughty fun on the dance floor. Written in response to a suggestion on Little Dragon in 2011, and inspired by a song from The Pajama Game, which is a brilliant musical if you haven't seen it.
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Otogi Ryuuji | Duke Devlin
Series: Sow and Reap [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055195
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Hernando's Hideaway

"What do you think?" I asked him.

"I think it’s a hell of a ‘hideaway’. Even the yakuza couldn't find someone in this place." He eyed our surroundings disdainfully. "Ryou, are you sure this is where Jou said to meet him?"

"Very." I sipped my wine. "Of course, he didn't mean tonight," I laughed quietly.

"WHAT!?" he yelled but the sound seemed absorbed by the acoustics of the club. With the dense fog of smoke – not all from legal tobacco – no one noticed or cared.

"Now, Ryuji, relax. If I hadn't fibbed, you would never have come through the door."

"You meant to come to this dump?"

"I love this place," I said looking around again. "Let's dance." I stood up, taking his hand and pulling him up with me. As we moved closer to where I remembered the dance floor being – I couldn't see it through the candlelit fog – a tango began to waft through the din.

"Who's dancing?" he asked petulantly. "Everyone here’s too busy hiding from their spouses to dance."

I chuckled as I pulled him into my arms. It was true; we were the only couple on the floor. Others were huddled in dark corners, hiding from those who also wished to remain unknown. The club could have been empty except for the undertone of deep, low voices and a throaty laugh from a woman out in the darkness. "I love holding you like this,” I purred in his ear.

"So I see," he cooed back. He rubbed his hardness against mine. "Is that weapon big enough to protect me in a place like this?"

I slipped one hand down his back to cup his ass and held him against me. "I assure you; it will take care of you."

He groaned softly. "If you're trying to get me to forgive you for bringing me here, don't let go." He wrapped his arms around my neck and slowly we grinded against each other. My lover gasped and moaned softly in my ear. "I swear, baby, you drive me crazy with the smallest touch!"

"I love touching you," I whispered back. I put my other hand on his round ass and began massaging both cheeks. "I love listening to you come."

His hips began moving in frantic little circles. "Stop!" he moaned. "I'll ruin these pants."

"But I want you to come. I want you to get so turned on that you burst. I'm only sorry no one will see the geyser of cum you always shoot." His body shook slightly. "Really, darling, it's worthy of the movies."

"Oh God! You bastard!" He moaned again, tightening his arms around me. I could feel his cock beginning to throb and knew mine would answer in only a moment more. "You know you make me crazy! Don't stop – Oh!" His voice was raspy, needy. "Baby! Please!"

I held his hips still and began dry humping against him. Anyone watching us must have thought we were simply fucking in public. Tonight's entertainment.

"Come for me, darling," I demanded. "Let me hear you."

"No! Don't! I'll -- Fuck! I can't stop! I can't stop!" His body went mostly stiff against mine but his hips shook frantically. "Ohgodohgodohgod!" he cried as I felt the rhythmic pulsing of his release. “Yyeeessss.”

"I love it when you do that," I purred as his form nearly collapsed on mine. "I love knowing I can make you come anywhere, anytime." He groaned something incoherent. "That must have been a good one," I teased. "Say again, love?"

"Take me home and fuck me," he whispered, "before I go find Hernando."


End file.
